miramichimusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Hare - Lost JImmy Whelan (011-01)
Lyrics as transcribed from this recording: ...the sun beams as evening drew nigh, as onward I rambled I spied a fair damsel, she was weeping and wailing with many a sigh. weeping for one who now lies a-sleeping, weeping for one that no mortal could save, as the dark rolling waters encircled around him, as onward they swept towards young Jimmie s grave. Jimmie she said Oh wont you come to me darling, and give me sweet kisses you ofttimes have gave, you promised to meet me my darling this evening, oh come to me here, from your lone silent grave Slowly there rose from the depths of the ocean, a vision, a beauty as bright as the sun, with robes of crimson encircled around him, for to speak to this fair one and thus he begun: Why have you called me from these realms of glory, back to this earth I so soon have to leave? To fold you again in my strong loving arms, for to see you once more love I have come from my grave. Oh, hard where the struggles from the wild rushing waters, that encircled around me on every side, and the last thought I had was of god and m darling, I was hoping someday that you d sure be my bride. Jimmie she said oh wont you tarry here with me, and never, no never, no more from me leave, then take me away with you Jimmie, my darling, for to sleep with you down in your lone silent grave. Darling he said you are asking a favour, that is not in my power to grant unto thee, for death is a dagger that keeps us asunder, and wide is the gulf, love, between you and me. still, as you wander alone by the waters, I will always be near you for to guide and to say: I will ever endeavour for to keep you from danger, I will guide you, my darling, from my silent grave. One more sweet kiss and then I must leave you, One more sweet kiss, love, and then we must part cold was the arms that encircled around her and warm was the bosom she pressed to his heart. Adieu then he said. and he vanished before her, and straight into the clouds he did seem for to go, leaving this fair one distracted and weary, weeping and wailing in sorrow and woe. as she sank down on the ground she was standing with the deepest of anguish these words she did say: oh you are my darling, you re my lost Jimmie Whalen, I will sigh till I die by the side of your grave. This song is sung a cappella. This recording starts starts on the second line of the first stanza (the first of the song is missing). There's significant and interesting debate on the origins of this song: some say it is an American song, others say Canadian but likely based on an older British song, and still others are puzzled by the fact that at least one or two versions were recorded in Ireland from rather elderly singers. Another facet is that there is another apparently unrelated Canadian/American lumbering song about a lumberman named Jimmy Whelan who is killed on a river, perhaps they're the same Whelan! Read the interesting discussion regarding origins here (some say it dates as far back as 1886 but it cannot be traced further). Compare known published/recorded versions here. This song appears elsewhere in the Manny collection as (003-07), (017-01), (029-03), (077-04), (082-02), (089-07), and (104-07). Spellings of the name vary from Jimmie Whelan to Jimmy Whalen . The three published versions of the song I've seen (listed below) are quite similar to the above text. The version in Lumbersongs of the North Woods has Jimmie drown in the Mississippi. This same version (stanza 6) also reads death is the debtor that tore us asunder , differing from the above transcription and the version in Songs of Miramichi which go death is the dagger that keeps us asunder . The most notable differences appear in Creighton s published version wherein the stanza in which Jimmie tells of his death and final thoughts (stanza 6) is entirely omitted. In Creighton s version the stanza where the woman asks for Jimmie to stay and later for Jimmie to let her join him in death (stanza 7) is also omitted. In print Jimmie s last name appears as both Whalen and Whelan . This recording is missing the first line or so of the song. 1959 This song appears in Louise Manny and James Reginald Wilson eds. Songs of Miramichi Brunswick Press Fredericton, N.B. pg. 263, in Edith Fowke ed. Lumbering Songs from the Northern Woods University of Texas press, Austin & London. pg. 114 and in Helen Creighton ed. Maritime Folk Songs The Ryerson Press, Toronto pg.115. 011-01 Category:H Category:English language